


It's Nap Time (by TheBatQeen)

by Cerulean_Queen, drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Queen/pseuds/Cerulean_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: A short one shot, between Donna and her grandson, during a fun day.





	It's Nap Time (by TheBatQeen)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know this is a short one-shot, but I think it's cute. If you have any prompts/ideas for this series, put 'em in the reviews
> 
> AU one shot comparing to the other ones, since Donna is alive here.

**Its Nap Time (by TheBatQueen)**

 

After a day at the beach, Donna and her grandson, Donnie, decided to go back to the hotel. Donnie had, had a blast; playing in the sand, looking for seashells and swimming with his nana. Before he knew it, was time to back home to the hotel.

Donna was watching Donnie, who was engrossed in an episode of Spongebob, his favorite cartoon. She looked on as his head was nodding an, he started to doze off. It was adorable and made her heart turn to mush.

Walking over to where he was sitting on the couch, and picked him up. "Donnie, my little love, I think it's time for you to have a nap before dinner." She noticed as his eyes started to droop and laughed softly. Donna thought that Donnie looked exactly like Sophie when she was his age, falling asleep.

Donna didn't have the heart to wake her grandson up because, he looked so peaceful and it was adorable. When she entered his room, she walked over to the corner, where a rocking chair sat. When she sat in the chair, Donnie had started to wake up.

Donna did the one thing that she knew would get him back to sleep. She was softly humming to the tune of 'Super Trouper' while rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. It was towards the end of the song, that Donna had fallen asleep, holding little Donnie.


End file.
